The invention relates to key cases and particularly to key cases having the capability of heating the key disposed therein. The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in Bucky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,634 issued Nov. 21, 1972. The Bucky patent recognizes the problem of heating keys and particularly the problem of providing a heater when it is needed. Very often locks will become frozen when the owner is away from his home or in a manner which prevents him from entering the interior of the car. Accordingly it is clearly desirable to provide means for heating the key which is readily available. The Bucky apparatus unfortunately does not meet this requirement in that it relates merely to a flashlight having an integral key heater function. It assumes that the user will be carrying a special flashlight when a frozen lock on their car or building or other place is encountered.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is readily available when the need arises for heating a key.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.